one_eyed_g_rebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Ouranos
Overview Ouranos is the Archdevil Arm of Lightning, born from the essence of the first ever Lightning Demon, making it known as the Primordial Lightning Devil. It was reduced to a Devil Arm however and remained sealed away until the current era where Nico found it and became it’s wielder. As of the Gala however, it evolved back into Ouranos and purged Nico’s body of the poison in his system. Origins As a primordial Demon, it’s power was once known far and wide across the Devildimension, with it’s abilities allowing it to perform feats such crossing entire galaxies in under half an hour. Its power lay not just in great strength, strength that could go hand to hand against the other primordial Demons of other elements, but it lay primarily in the Demon’s speed, accuracy and ability to dodge attacks. Not to mention its Lightning is capable of taking out an array of poisons so that only the strongest ones have the potential to slow it down. It’s speed surpasses that of the speed of light, for it would be able to cross galaxies in under 30 minutes. However, Ouranos was also known for his vicious killing spree, marking it’s worth as one of the strongest Demons in the DPU Era, destroying countless planets on whims. It showed no care for life, just for the thrill of moving as fast as it possibly cut, slicing through planets, moons, suns, stars and anything ese that got in its way. Such speed made it hard for even other Primordial Demons to take it on in a direct fight, which of course would attract attention from the DPUs. Whilst killing many of them, it soon faced it’s greatest opponent in the form of Sparda. It was defeated by Sparda in single combat, and as such it’s soul became a Devil Arm known as Alastor, which got sealed away by his victorious opponent before the DPU Era ended. When Nico, many trillions of years later, came across the blade, Ouranos (as Alastor) tried to take him over so that it could use him to regain it’s lost power and become an Archdevil Arm so that it could return to its former glory, however it became surprised to see that Nico proved to be it’s ideal wielder, prompting it to become more intrigued by this potential DPU Candidate than speed for the first time in its many trillions of years living. Thus, it is highly interested in seeing Nico’s potential thrive to its greatest heights and perhaps beyond. Its remaining by Nico’s side did not go unrewarded however, thanks to the face that as of the Gala, Ouranos became an Archdevil Arm after the process started when Nico visited Skies End and overcharged it’s Alastor form with Demonic Power. By that point, it has begun to regain it’s former power, to become the fastest Demon in existence once more whilst retaining its intrigue about it’s now DPU Master. Appearance As a weapon, Ouranos appears as a large Broadsword, one much bigger than Alastor ever could be. From tip to handle, the weapon was approximately five to six feet long, with a single-edged large blade approximately one foot wide. The blade had a lighter colour on the bladed edge, while the rest of the blade remained a deep, dark gray, and the handguard appeared to be bolted or riveted into place. From the Guard, about 4 demonic looking wings sprouted, easily being the length of a human hand each, on both sides of the guard making 8 wings in total. At the guard’ centre, was a sing crimson jewel, sporting a slitted iris that looked like it was LOOKING directly at the one who wielded it. In addition, the blade itself was covered in this thick, dark violet mist, many small trails of said mist rising into the atmosphere whilst the blade itself constantly sparked and crackled with matching coloured lightning. When Ouranos during appears in it’s manifested form before Nico, it appears as a man with light skin and slightly below average height, with a lean and toned build. He had spiky blond hair with one particularly long spike, and blue eyes. He wore indigo pants with a sleeveless shirt, and a belt. He wore brown boots on his feet, gauntlets with a pauldron over his left shoulder and a black band on his left wrist, Powers and Abilities As a Demon that embodies all aspects of Lightning, Ouranos is the Demon who controls Lightning in all shapes and forms, as well as Magnetism to an outstanding degree. In the Devildimension, there is no greater Demon who could control Lightning as well as it could, as even the Chaos Gods and all but the original DPUs are unable to injure it thanks to these abilities. Abilities that can be aided by the techniques that it once used as Alastor, but are amplified thanks to the evolution. Lightning '''Manipulation – It’s signature ability is it’s ability to manipulate Lightning in all it’s forms, no matter where it would be located. It has the power to freely control it, better than anything Alastor ever could. Not only does it have the power to control, but it constantly generates Lighting within it powerful enough to obliterate continents with a single cut. In addition, it is able to manipulate and absorb any Lightning based attack, regardless of its source, in order to either use it to strengthen itself or the one who wields it, by disassembling it and merging it with the user’s energy, it can refill a user’s power with the Lightning inside. One of it’s greatest uses however, is the ability to manipulate the bioelectricity within another person’s body to a terrifying degree, as in it can make an entire army erupt into explosions of Lightning and then absorb it for its own purposes, as the body is made up of electrical nerves. Magnetism '''Manipulation –''' In addition to Lightning, Ouranos can manipulate magnetic fields of anything around it within a 200-meter radius, resulting in those who try to fight it with weapons made of metal to be ineffective due to it being able to deflect their attacks away from its wielder. In addition, this manipulation can stem from the wielder’s body, allowing it to push away any hostiles that come close to it’s wielder or pull them in for a quick kill. This ability, whilst not as powerful as it was in it’s prime where it could draw entire planets together and have them destroy each other, is still able to pull in entire armies and crush them with ease. '''Kinetic '''Energy Manipulation – '''Another destructive ability, and no less terrifying, would be the sword’s ability to manipulate Kinetic Energy, as in the energy of one’s motion. It can either partially drain it from any source within a 200-meter radius or drain it completely whilst using that energy to bolster its own or it’s wielder’s attacks. Amplifying it’s own kinetic energy and generating it within itself is also within this sword’s power, and with it Ouranos is capable of creating motions that go beyond supersonic speeds. These motions are so powerful, that upon training with Ouranos in his inner world, Nico finds that they can slice through practically anything in their path as he notes how it sliced through even space itself. Boons Ouranos is an Archdevil Arm which specializes in Movement and Lightning based Arts. It’s speed and power is nearly unparalleled compared to anything on Gamindustri and the entire galaxy it is in. Therefore, the boons that it automatically provides to it’s wielder Nico are also based upon these subjects. They are: '''Kinetic '''Vision – '''Ouranos is constantly generating kinetic energy within itself, which is then sent to the user’s eyes. This results in the eyes of the wielder being able to perceive things at an efficiency that they wouldn’t be able to otherwise. For example, if one were to have this Boon, they would be able to perceive beings who move at mach 20 to 30, and even up to 40 it will still register, if only partially, to their eyes. '''Warpspeed – With it’s ability to use Lightning and Kinetic Energy, those who can Warp have that ability bolstered to a degree where they can Warp across vast distances, as in they could warp from one Continent to another with ease. The stronger the Archdevil Arm gets the further the Warping distance, and thanks to encountering and allowing Ouranos to devour many soul after it’s awakening, Nico is able to Warp out of Gamindustri and travel through outer-space at speeds that Ouranos would see as ‘a light jog’. It is this Boon that introduces Nico to the Galaxy outside Gamindustri, and just how truly savage (as in, Warhammer-class savage) it truly is. 'Amplification '– '''Because of It’s Lightning being so powerful, one of it’s boons is to amplify Nico’s Lightning powers, ones that he gains after awakening Ouranos. His variant is called Devil Lightning, and without Amplification it can only destroy continents, as in it is at the continent class according to DPU rankings because it initially isn’t as powerful as his Hellfire. With Amplification however, he can destroy multiple ones at once, equal to a mid-continent class DPU. With training however, Nico quickly makes his Devil Lightning that of a Multi-Continent Class, allowing Amplification to make it Chaos Class.